


Driving Miss Pansy

by Dramione84



Series: Moments [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84





	

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" he groaned, his eyes doing that thing they did when he was totally and completely pissed off with her. Pouting, in that oh so typical way of hers, she turned to him. "I thought you would have filled it up before we left."

He rounded on her in the cramped confines, incredulous. "Why on _earth_ would that be _my_ responsiblity? You are the one driving the car, not me, love.

"Because it's _your_ girlfriends car!" she whined as the little mini came to a shuddering halt on the hard shoulder.

Slamming his fist on the dashboard, his face reddened with unchecked rage. He dropped his head into his hands, pulling at his hair as his fingers wove their way in, groaning loudly. Beside him Pansy started to cry.

Draco's head snapped up so violently, Pansy was sure he had given himself whiplash. "Do not even start making that noise. You forget how long we have been friends, Pans, I know when you are fake crying."

Pansy sniffed, her eyebrows knitting together. "Well now what?"

The car shuddered, vibrations running through it, causing it to rock from side to side.

Startled, Pansy turned round to look out of the small window, whilst simultaneously lurching to her left, practically into Draco's lap, at the frightening sight of vehicles screaming down the motorway just outside. Hefting her back into her seat, he turned, yanking the car door open, uncoiling his tall frame as he pulled himself out of the car, cursing Hermione's love of Mini Coopers that had caused him to buy her this- he now conceeded, _riddiculous_ \- classic as a gift when she passed her test.

One hand on the door, the other slamming on the roof, causing Pansy to jump near out of her skin with fright, he leaned down into the car.  
"Now, you get out, unless you actually _want to die_ on the busiest road in Britain."

Shoving the door to the boot space up with such force it was a wonder the thing was still attached to the car, he rooted around for the petrol can while Pansy slid out of the passenger door. He slammed it shut, having located the green plastic container, lifting his head in time to witness Pansy scrambling up the little embankment.

"I dunno where you think you are going, but the petrol station is half a mile that way" he pointed, yelling over the roar of the traffic.

Pansy scowled, following the line of his finger pointing to the large sign that told motorists 'Cobham Services ½ mile' before scrambling back down the grassy embankment towards the hard shoulder, jogging to catch up with Draco.

"I still don't see how this is my fault" she cried, the whine in her voice setting his teeth on edge. "If it's anyone's fault, it's Granger's!"

Draco came to an abrupt halt, rounding on her, his face inches from hers. "Do not even _think_ about blaming Hermione. You asked to borrow the car, you were driving. Don't you even know what the little guages on the dash mean?" his arms gesticulating wildly as he yelled at her.

"Well no, I am not a Muggle!" Pansy yelled back, hands clamping down on her hips.

The pair glared at one another for a few moments, before Draco turned with a huff, resuming his walk to the petrol station, Pansy following at his heel. They fell into mutual silence, the anger ebbing away with each step. After everything they had gone through, _everything_ , he found it very hard to stay mad at her.

Handing her his Muggle credit card, he unclipped the hose from the pump, filling the little can while she went inside to pay. Screwing the lid back on, he sauntered over to building. Setting the can down, he leaned against the bricks, closing his eyes momentarily.

Pansy stepped out onto the forecourt, glancing round, pouting with confusion.

"Oh there you are" she huffed as her eyes finally located him.

Frowning he opened his eyes, one eyebrow shooting up to his hairline as he noted the bulging bag at her side. He took the credit card she held out for him, silently questioning her.

Pansy rolled her eyes, before reaching into the bag. She pulled out a bottle of water, shoving it at him. Her eyes darted up when he didn't thank her, and she tutted before reaching back into the bag.

"Peace offering" she mumbled, handing him a bag of sweets.

"Bought with my money" he growled, taking the bag.

"It's the thought that counts," she whined, pouting as he turned the bag over to inspect it. His eyes snapped to hers "You bought jelly babies." It was more statement than question, despite the lift in his tone at the end.

"Yes"

"Knowing I only eat the green ones" he complained, staring at her.

She said nothing, looking away.

"Jelly babies are _your_ favourite."

"So you can share" she mumbled, inspecting her perfectly manicured fingernails.

"I see" he sighed, picking up the can. "Some peace offering then."

Feeling the vibration ripple through his thigh, he reached into his pocket as they crossed from the forecourt, retrieving his mobile.

"Hey" he smiled, answering the phone. "Um...no…"

Pansy glanced round, watching him frown as he put the petrol can down.

"Shit, sorry, sorry" he slapped his hand to his forehead. "No, it's ok, we are on our way."

Pansy's frown deepened with confusion as he pocketed the phone.

"That was Hermione" he explained, picking up his pace.

"And? What's wrong?"

"I fucking forgot to go get her from Gatwick" he called over his shoulder as Pansy rushed to catch him up.

.


End file.
